A bathtub under normal fill conditions will fill to the tub's protective overflow drain level preventing a bathtub from overflowing. When a bather completely enters a full tub and situates into the lay down position his or her body displaces an appropriate volume of water sending the displaced water upwards towards the upper edge of the tub and fully over and into the protective overflow drain. It is at this time that the tub is temporarily at its deepest level and the user is in their most comfortable bathing position. As the user becomes comfortable in this above overflow depth of water, the overflow is draining the water as fast as it can. As the water drains, the user's body is becoming more and more exposed to the uncomfortably cool air. The water then seeks a level balanced to the tub's low-level overflow design and leaves the user partially in bathing water and partially out. This position leaves the bather partially exposed, wet, cold and uncomfortable.